OberinWiki:Oberin News
Server Down (12-06-06) The server is reported down, last recorded attempt approx. 6:15 P.M. MTN time (-7 GMT). Server Down (12-03/4-05) The server is recorded down, last attempt approx. 11 P.M. MTN time. Update: Server back up, last recorded attempt at 11:30 P.M. MTN time. Beware of server reset, many monsters strewn about the city. Update (12-03-05) Stefan, Oberin's main coder and over-all coolest GM *wink* posted an update for Oberin earlier this week. This leads Oberin 018 into its 3rd version. With the update comes many new features, such as class seperation, more monsters and sounds. This update is in no doubt the biggest 018 updat to date. The auto-updater should take care of downloading & installing your update. Server Down (12-01-05) The server was recorded down, last recorded attempt at 8:19 P.M. MTN time. Production Production for this Wiki is back up and running, please help out in ANY way! That is the reason for this wiki shutting down last week, not enough support. If you don't have any wiki experience please see the help contents. New Icon A new icon was added to fit the skin. New Skin (11-20-05) A new skin was added to the Wiki today, it was not made by me (Drizzt), I found it at Meta Wiki, it should be a bit softer on the eyes. (Note, if you see no change clear your cache). Server Down Time (11-18-05) The server is down, last recorded attempt was at around 2:30 PM MTN time (-7 GMT). This server down time is not validated and may not be true. Update: The server downtime is now official according to the Oberin homepage. RTQ: Birek Disaster (11-18-05) As Written by Tuck It started off one windy day when I awoke at the bank to the footsteps of Leif. We exchanged our hellos when he then told me that Lord Birek was looking around town for my brother Grindan and I. Since my brother was sick at the time and could not accompany me at the time I rushed to the castle and asked Mattias if he had seen Birek around. I learned he was making his rounds so I set off to look for him. When we finally met we thought it best to discuss matters in secret. So we took a quick walk to the inn where we exchanged our plans for Andris. Birek's idea was to take a party near Andris and make enough noise so Lancaster knew we were there. We would then talk loudly about how Vanderbilt was not dead but a prisoner. After we were sure Lancaster or his army heard us we would make our way back to Mirith. We would wait a few days and then send a negotiation party to Andris to talk about the releasing of Vanderbilt our "prisoner". After a select group of strong and able warriors would be allowed inside Andris, it would of been their job to take out the evil that is Lancaster. After our discussion was over Birek told me he would be on his way and told me to gather a group and meet 30 paces east of the Andris jail. He also told me to check the castle for Beleth because he also wanted a word with me before I left. We said farewell and we went our ways; me, fully trusting Birek would be fine and ther was no danger. I ended up being terribly wrong. When I met Beleth in the castle he had some very bad new to share with me. He told me that while I met with Lancaster, Lancaster may of opened a permanent gate with me and my brother. This meant Lancaster could see, and hear whatever we could.I quickly told him in a rigid voice that Birek was on his way to Andris as we spoke, and if Lancaster did open a gate, Birek would be captured or killed for sure. Beleth, clearly angered becasue he had warned Birek of this, quickly and painlessly closed the gate. After an able group was called to meet at the bridge of Mirith we were on our way. We made our way around Andris to the meeting point Birek had set for us. We were met by a massive force of lizards and a few mercenaries. The dead scattered lizard men around showed that Birek had put in a good fight but the force was much to big for even the best of warriors. As the lizards slowly began to be killed off Clara, the new mercenary general, appeared to us. She seemed a well bit happier to see us than we were to see her. She told us that Birek was alive, but not well; he had less than a day to live. Lancaster's demands were for the girl, Serene, Heir of Elara, to be handed over for Birek as some kind of prisoner exchange. We, of course, refused to negotiate with Andris and began our attack on Clara. The crafty cleric narrowly escaped and we were forced off by another army of lizard men. Leif and I decided that we must bring this new to Mirith at once, so we ran, as fast as we could, back the the Mirith Castle. We there met Beleth who was not very surprised that Birek had been captured. We all agreed on one thing, Andris could not have Serene. The only other way was to blast our way in. Into the next day the great people of Oberin came together to collect all the ash they were able to. When the time was right, Commander Asliendor Ivanshield gathered the greatest force that the lands had ever seen. When Beleth had shown up at the bank, we made our march towards Andris. On the way there we learned that a portion on the northwest wall had been damaged years ago by a dragon attack, and thats where we would set our explosives. As Beleth set the charge you could almost hear the fear and anxiety from my fellow comrades in battle. After the wall was blown and the Andris Siren was roaring, we rushed in and was met by Lizard men and Mercenaries alike. It seemed to me, and others, that the force was much too large. But we had shown our strenght and courage on the battle field pushing the Andrisian front line back, inch by inch, step by step. Finally the Bank where Birek was being help was reached and Birek, though weakened, took up arms and was ready to take out Lancaster once and for all. It was beiginning to look like a sure victory, when we heard the sound we had not expected to. It was the alarm of Mirith!..We to abandon our mission to save the very city we fought for! We all ran in our full plate and robes back to Andris to a grave sight. The twins along with Elefin..had blocked the Mirith bridge trapping our King and everyone else inside. They demaded the girl and when she appeared she was no match for the power of the Blood Dagger, and was sadly drawn to it. All other events at the catle are much of a blur, but their is one thing I do remember very clearly.... Araine, Beleth's Daughter, was taken hostage by Duchess Tirana (heir of Mirith i think?)..Since Beleth could not stand to see the sight of his daughter killed, he let Serene to be taken by the Blood Dagger....But any hope of saving his daughter was lost whe nthe Now Traitor Tirana had slit Araine's throat right in front of her father. The army watched in terror as they were helpless being blocked out of the castle. It was a bitter sweet victory, as we accomlished one goal, but may have to pay the consequences of fighting an even bigger battle.